


stay quiet // muke smut

by babyboylukey



Category: 5SOS, muke - 5sos
Genre: 5SoS smut, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, but its smut, enjoy, fetus luke, fetus michael, idk how to tag, luke is a little shit, michael hates luke, muke smut, or so he thinks, the quality of this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboylukey/pseuds/babyboylukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what...what are you doing michael?"</p><p>after finally getting his pants off he says, "gonna put that annoying mouth of yours to good use."</p><p>that's when luke goes quiet. honestly he just can't refuse. he may or may not have dreams about things like this. with michael too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay quiet // muke smut

michael sighed. he was in the most nasty mood and him being at a sleepover with ashton and calum was making it worse.

and oh did he mention the kid he completely dispises is here? 

yea. luke. luke fucking hemmings.

michael knew he should've made up an excuse not to come but of course ashton with his perky attitude somehow convinced him that this would all be a good idea.

they were all currently (attempting) to watch a movie in the living room since ashton's parents were gone for the weekend at some relatives house or whatever.

michael couldn't fucking focus. all luke was doing was laughing. his fucking annoying ass giggle echos throughout the entire room and michael hates it. 

he just can't keep his thoughts to himself at the moment. 

"luke do you ever shut the fuck up?! it's not even that funny!" michael yells, his voice booming through the room.

calum and ashton both sigh, looking at each other and then back at michael and luke.

luke's smile quickly turns into a frown, "i-i was just-"

"god you are so fucking annoying! i hate you i completely hate you," mikey says through his gritted teeth.

after that ashton knew he couldn't let this continue. it was two in the morning for christ's sake. 

"um...lads? how about we all go sleep? it's pretty damn late and i don't know how much longer i can stand your bickering," ashton muttered the last part as he turned  
off the tv.

michael sighs deeply, "yea alright but i'm not sleeping in your room ashton. all you and cal do is fucking giggle and mumble all night. not in the mood. just  
wanna sleep. got it?"

"yea...s-same" luke says barely above a whisper which makes michael roll his eyes.

"well you can't fucking sleep in the other room with me. no. no way. not happening."

"michael just let the boy sleep in the room with you! you know me and ash aren't gonna shut up for anything," calum chuckled and stood up to stretch.

finally michael just didn't feel like arguing anymore. 

"alright. whatever. but lucas if you even dare to keep me awake-"

"i won't! let's just go!" the youngest boy sighs and scurries upstairs into the spare guest bedroom. michael follows him in soon after.

did he mention that they has to share the damn bed? yea share a bed. michael was just thankful it was queen sized instead of a small twin sized bed.

about thirty minutes have passed and michael was currently facing away from luke of course. but he can't fall asleep. why? because luke is on his fucking phone  
and michael could see the brightness of it. 

"shut off your goddamn phone and sleep," he knows he sounds like a whiny bitch but he could care less because it was luke he was talking to.

the blue-eyed boy giggles quietly with a smirk, "no thank you mikey."

this little shit. did he really just say no to michael? 

he turns over to face luke with a serious look on his face, "sorry what?"

"i said no thank you," luke started. "i don't think you're the boss of me."

oh god does michael wanna punch him in the face.

he doesn't though. 

instead he reaches over to luke and pulls the phone out of his hands, turning it off and placing it on the bedside table.

"hey! give me it!" luke whines and reaches over michael, trying to grab his phone.

michael has definitely had enough.

he grabs both of luke's wrists, flipping him onto his back with his arms pinned on each side of his head.

michael loves the fear he sees in luke's pretty blue eyes. 

"i said no. do you understand me lucas? or are you a fucking dumbass?" mikey spat.

and oh luke must feel so brave right now.

"t-...takes one to know one. right?"

mikey chuckled sarcastically, "oh you little bitch."

that's when the older boy straddles luke's slim hips and grinds down roughly causing luke to whimper.

"w-what are y-you-"

"i'm not the boss of you, huh? yea right luke. bet you'd do anything i tell you to right now. is that right?" he smirks as he grinds down harder onto luke.

the smaller boy quickly bit his bottom lip to hold in a moan, "f-f mm...n-no." 

of course mikey knows that's a lie. he can feel luke's hard on.

he tssk-ed at luke and began taking off his own sweatpants which makes luke's bright eyes go wide.

"what...what are you doing michael?"

after finally getting his pants off he says, "gonna put that annoying mouth of yours to good use."

that's when luke goes quiet. honestly he just can't refuse. he may or may not have dreams about things like this. with michael too. 

michael guides his hard cock into luke's mouth with a small smirk, "c'mon take it. good boy."

luke's thin pink lips feel so good around mikey's dick and it's driving him crazy. michael may or may not also dream about things like this with luke. 

he grips onto luke's hair to hold his head steady as he begins fucking in and out of it.

"f-fuck lukey...always knew you had a pretty mouth," mikey whines and speeds up the thrusts of his hips.

all the younger boy can do is look up at him in complete lust and take what he's given. he doesn't mind though. not at all. 

michael's looking back down at luke with the same amount of lust. maybe even more. 

"gonna cum. you want it in your mouth, baby?" 

luke nods quickly and moans around michael's cock, sending shivers down his spine. 

he decides he can't wait any longer and starts swirling his tongue around the tip of michael's dick with each thrust into his mouth.

the green-eyed boy lets out the hottest moan luke has ever heard, "oh god. take it lukey."

of course luke's gonna take michael's load. he loves this. he also loves when he begins choking on michael and tears swell up in his eyes. 

michael finally cums down luke's throat with a grunt, "good boy."

luke licks his lips after michael takes his cock out of his mouth. he just hopes michael will fuck him. anything really. he just needs to get off. 

michael gets off of luke and sits beside him after removing his own shirt, his back now against the head board.

just as luke is about to start whining about his hard on michael looks over at him, "c'mon. strip and then straddle me."

he nods and removes all of his clothes quickly, straddlings michael immediately after, "p-...please fuck me." 

"oh i am, baby. you're gonna ride me though. now open your mouth," mikey commands and luke complies. 

michael slides two fingers into luke's mouth, ordering him to suck. luke is confused at first but decides to go with it and not ask questions. he's just too eager.  
he keeps intense eye contact with luke. luke looks so fucked out already which makes michael's cock grow hard again. 

after he decides luke's wet his fingers good enough, he pulls them out of his mouth and guides one to luke's tight hole.

luke whimpers and grabs onto michael's wrist, stopping him.

"what...what are you doing?" 

"prepping you for my cock," michael simply says and pushes luke's hand off of his wrist. he gently slides in one finger and groans quietly at luke's whine.

mikey starts slowly pushing his finger in and out of luke, giving his lips little pecks, "it's alright luke. you're okay."

soon luke is biting his lip to contain his moans. when michael enters the second finger, luke begins thrusting himself back onto them and he looks oh so pretty to  
the other boy right now. 

"m-mikey...'nother one. i need it," lucas moans quietly.

"okay, baby," michael nods and pushes the third finger into luke. and god is he tight. michael is getting impatient so he speeds up the movement of his fingers,  
curling them ever so slightly, "ready for my cock?"

"ye-yea. want your big cock," luke breathed out. "please."

michael pulls fingers out of luke and lines his cock up with his entrance, pushing the head in. he loves the loud whimper the boy makes but knows that he has to stay  
quiet or else calum and ashton are gonna come barging in, "gotta stay quiet for me luke."

"come on move your hips. up and down, baby," michael whispers.

luke nods and begins gently bouncing on michael's dick, loving the feeling of being filled up. michael's bigger than he's ever seen. he bites onto michael's shoulder  
softly to keep in his moans just begging to escape.

michael smirks and spreads luke's cheeks apart, thrusting up into him and meeting his movements.

"d-daddy," luke squeaks quietly.

"f-fuck say that again. please," mikey groans and thrusts into luke harder.

a quite loud moan escapes from luke's mouth, "daddy! fuck!" he tries staying quiet he really does but michael's the best he's had yet. he slams his himself down onto  
michael.

"shh lukey be quiet for me. are you close, baby?" michael groans, looking up at the beautiful boy above him. 

nodding his head quickly, luke begins to get tired. as soon as michael notices he grabs luke's hips to keep him steady and starts pounding into him. 

michael mumbles into luke's ear, "cum for daddy, princess."

"o-oh god," the younger boy chokes out. "michael!" he cums all over his own and michael's chest with michael coming straight after.

luke lifts himself from michael's cock and sits beside him, panting quickly, "thank you. you were so good oh my god thank you."

"no problem lukey," mikey laughs and grabs some tissues to clean himself and luke up. "you know i kind of like you a lot right?"

"i thought so. you know...i kinda like you too," luke giggles and leans over to peck michael's lips.

and yea. michael's pretty over the moon that he decided to come to ashton's after all. he's even more happy on monday when he enters school with luke, their hands  
tightly intertwined together.

**Author's Note:**

> THE QUALITY SUCKS. I KNOW. lots of mistakes. but i could care less lol yea (:


End file.
